


Я знаю, есть братья и лучше (но ты у меня один)

by Maranta



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Марвел ошиблись, Локи не помнит предыдущих инкарнаций. Но Один - помнит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [ I know there's better brothers](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=18446434#t18446434) by toitsu. Разрешение автора получено. На ФБ-2013 выкладывался под названием «Есть и лучшие братья».

В твоих снах он сплетен из плавных движений, тумана и меда, стекающего по твоему горлу, его волосы – чернильные струи, расплесканные по подушке, или факел, сжигающий небо; он птица, рыба, лиса, кобыла; в его руках дремлют тайны мироздания – если верить его глазам, конечно.  
В этих снах он снова твой спутник, твой брат, советчик и создатель проблем.  
«Сон Одина» всегда заканчивается слишком быстро и, просыпаясь, ты думаешь – где он, где. 

*

Ты говоришь Фригг, что пожалел его – крошечного, брошенного в одиночестве в холодном темном храме. Ты говоришь ей, что ребенок плакал. Теперь он спит в надежной колыбели твоих рук, спеленатый, накормленный и светлый лицом, как асы. Она напоминает, что у тебя уже есть сын. Ты отвечаешь, что у тебя хватит любви еще для одного.  
(И это правда, но не вся. Ты забрал ребенка не потому, что так уж милосерден – если на то пошло, милосердием также было бы убить его, и этим спасти от медленной смерти от голода, мороза или диких зверей. На что тебе карликовый ледяной великан? А ты вынужден думать об этом – о пользе, выгоде и важности; царь не может быть сентиментален.  
Но это не просто ребенок – как только ты увидел его, ты знал, ты – знал.)  
Его зовут Локи, говоришь ты жене, и целуешь малыша в висок. Ты так долго ждал.

*

Ты наблюдаешь, как растут твои сыновья. В этом не должно быть ничего особенного – у тебя было больше детей, чем ты в силах вспомнить.  
Но Локи никогда прежде не был тебе сыном.  
(Какой-то иной Локи шептал тебе на ухо: «Кто из мужчин может быть уверен, что он отец своих детей?», и какой-то иной ты смеялся, держа другого младенца в своих руках).  
Ты с восхищением видишь этот огонек в зеленых глазах, который остается неизменным, сколько бы витков ни отмотала спираль времени; сияние разума, настолько острого, что даже сам Локи порой ранится о него.

*

Не то чтобы ты соскучился по раздорам и злой вьюге Фимбульветр. Ты с удовольствием бы избежал съедения гигантским волком. Это перестало быть интересным после четвертого раза, а приятным никогда и не было. Честно говоря, когда Рагнарок приходит и захлестывает тебя, ты даже особо не трепыхаешься – просто хочется, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.  
Но ты помнишь, как страшно было в первый раз; и помнишь Локи, сцепившегося в схватке с Хеймдалем – твоего побратима Локи, умницу Локи, трикстера, убийцу, предателя. Ты помнишь, как очнулся после – новым, чистым, возрожденным. 

*

В твоих снах он – не твой неловкий сын, не находящий себе места, незамеченный и неоцененный.  
В твоих снах он такой, каким был всегда – яркий, гордый, сила природы, несдержанная и непокорная; тот, кто делает что хочет, тот, кто смеет творить ужасные, чудесные вещи.  
В твоих снах он смеется, дикий и свободный – его ловят и сковывают, снова и снова, но никогда, никогда не могут подчинить.  
Возвращаясь из своих походов, приключений, неважно, – они говорят о доблести Тора, силе Тора – о том, скольких он убил. Они говорят о мастерстве леди Сиф, о верных спутниках Тора, и Локи стоит в отдалении, тихий, его глаза темны ( _трус слабак баба_ ), и ты – ты понимаешь, что сердишься.

*

Ты называешь Тора «мой сын», но не можешь заставить себя называть так Локи. Ты знаешь, что это ранит его, но он не сын для тебя, никогда не будет – он равный тебе, другая половина тебя, твой брат, твой…  
Ты называешь его Локи – драгоценное имя ложится на язык сладким вином, пеплом – все то, что тебе хотелось бы сказать, ты пытаешься передать двумя короткими слогами, четырьмя буквами, и не можешь.  
Это не твой Локи – это юное, израненное существо, неуверенное в себе, робкое, не прижившееся – этот Локи следует за Тором как тень, и это больно, так больно видеть, когда ты помнишь пламя, которым он был.  
Ты называешь Тора «мой сын» и с нетерпением ждешь Сумерек. 

*

Началось, думаешь ты, когда твой сын и Локи висят на краю разрушенного моста, это – начало, и хотя слова рвут тебя на части, ты заставляешь себя сказать: «Нет, Локи». И хотя его падение крошит тебя в пыль – надежда пускает корни и растет, растет: началось, в этот раз все начинается так. 

*

Брат из тебя все равно всегда был лучше, чем отец, и в следующий раз ты все сделаешь как надо. Ты вернешь его, и вы будете смеяться вместе, и странствовать вместе, и вместе плести интриги, и будете вместе, как это должно быть во веки веков.


End file.
